


with all these gifts they bring me

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny glimpse at Zayn, Louis, and Harry's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with all these gifts they bring me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulmagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/gifts).



> I hope you like this!
> 
> Title comes from "Cyrus in the Moonlight" by Cyndi Lauper

It’s far too quiet upstairs, Harry thinks, as he finishes putting the dishes away and back into the cupboards. Zayn’s supposed to be packing his bag so they can hit the road as soon as Louis gets home but Harry notices a suspicious lack of footsteps above him and he frowns in thought.

“Zayn?” Harry calls out as he wipes his hands off on the hand towel hung on the handle of the oven. “Are you sleeping?” Harry calls, but he’s pretty certain the answer is ‘yes’ and Zayn isn’t going to respond.

Harry sighs, exasperated but smiling anyway as he heads to the stairs, climbing them easily and slipping down the hall to push the bedroom door open. Harry hopes to see Zayn packed and ready to go but he isn’t exactly surprised to find the man curled up in their bed on top of the covers, fast asleep and looking as angelic as ever.

Zayn’s beautiful all of the time but there’s a softness about him when he’s asleep that Harry appreciates.

Except right now he’s a bit annoyed because Harry’s set a schedule for them and if Zayn isn’t packed sometime this afternoon it will take him ages because he’s fussy.

“Zayn,” Harry says, comes into the room and up to the bed where he sits on the edge, but Zayn doesn’t even stir. Harry can’t help but to smile and shake his head gently as he reaches out to stroke his fingers through Zayn’s hair, pushes it back from Zayn’s face and trails his fingertips down along Zayn’s sharp jawline. “Sleepyhead,” he coos, leaning down to press a kiss to Zayn’s shoulder and nuzzle him a little bit.

Zayn stirs only a little, shifts a bit in his sleep but doesn’t wake. Zayn could sleep through an earthquake, Harry supposes, so he’ll need to try other tactics.

Harry slips his fingertips up underneath Zayn’s t-shirt, skitters them along Zayn’s smooth skin and tickles at the soft spot just beneath Zayn’s ribs. Zayn flinches a bit; bats at Harry’s hand and Harry can’t help but laugh as he moves on the bed to stretch himself out along Zayn’s side. Harry drapes his arm over Zayn’s body, pulling the smaller man into him and cuddling him close.

“Zayn, you gotta wake up,” Harry says, lips pressing a kiss to Zayn’s nose and then his forehead. “You gotta pack your stuff. Lou’s gonna be home in a bit,” Harry tells Zayn, giving him a squeeze and nuzzling into Zayn’s neck to breathe in the warm scent of his aftershave. He sighs happily, smiles as he feels Zayn stir a little more, shifting around in Harry’s arms until he rolls over onto his back to stretch and arch his back, catlike and sleek.

“Don’t wanna,” Zayn says softly, eyes still closed in defiance. Harry laughs and kisses Zayn’s shoulder as his hand slips down over Zayn’s chest and back underneath his t-shirt to rest flat against Zayn’s stomach.

“We gotta leave when Louis gets here,” Harry says, fingertips drawing senseless patterns against Zayn’s skin. “You gotta pack,” Harry tells Zayn, watching as Zayn slowly blinks his brilliant brown eyes open, turns his head to look at Harry.

“What if you pack for me and I suck you off for your trouble?” Zayn asks, all cheek and mischief, and Harry can’t help the laugh he barks out, grinning and pinching Zayn’s stomach playfully.

“Isn’t that, like, prostitution? Offering sexual favours for stuff?” Harry laughs, shifting to prop his head up on his elbow and look down at Zayn.

“Does it count if you’re already in a relationship?” Zayn asks, pensive as he pulls his eyebrows together in thought. “Or is that just, like, normal? Because I let Lou fuck my mouth yesterday after he washed my hair in the shower,” Zayn ponders, and Harry just laughs, grinning and shaking his head.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter so long as all parties agree,” Harry says, grinning and leaning in to press a kiss to Zayn’s jaw. “And I guess I agree, so hop to it,” Harry laughs as he presses his hips forward, grinding up against Zayn’s side. He’s barely half-hard, but he’s definitely interested in Zayn’s offer.

Zayn rolls his eyes but tilts his head to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss, biting softly at Harry’s full lower lip before he shifts in, slides his hand down Harry’s body to palm over his cock through his shorts.

Pretty good trade, Harry thinks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis tumbles in through the front door a few hours later when Zayn’s just finishing up making sure he has everything in his shoulder bag for the drive up to Cheshire. Louis is a whirlwind of energy and chaos at the best of times and it’s no different today as he spills inside with his bag and an armful of papers and hand-made crafts and presents.

“Look out,” Louis says, pushing past Zayn into the kitchen to dump his armful of things down onto the kitchen table, dropping his bag to the floor as well.

“What’s all this?” Zayn asks, coming over to the table to take a look.

“Hi,” Louis says, leans in for a quick kiss before looking down at his trove of treasures. Zayn can see crayon-scribbled notes and paper-mache knick-knacks, a few tea mugs and various ornaments declaring Louis the “World’s Best Teacher”.

“End of year presents from my little ones,” Louis says, fond and smiling as he picks up one of the pictures someone drew for him. It appears to be Louis and, Zayn guesses, the student who drew it. Two stick figures, one with exaggeratedly long legs – Zayn supposes that’s Louis – and the other small and rather lopsided. The stick figures are holding hands, and there’s a red crayon-drawn heart around the two of them.

“That’s sweet, Lou,” Zayn says, slips his arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him in. He knows the end of the year is always a little hard for Louis, sending his students off to Year One, knowing they’re not his anymore. “Did you cry?” Zayn asks, smiling as he rests his head on Louis’ shoulder as they survey all the presents the students had brought to Louis.

“Had a bit of a cry on the drive home,” Louis admits, laughing a bit to himself and tipping his head down on top of Zayn’s. Zayn watches Louis pick up another paper, scratchy wobbly hand writing thanking ‘Mister Tomlinsun” for being the best teacher ever.

“They’ll be alright. You set ‘em up for bright futures in year one, don’t you?” Zayn says, pressing a kiss to Louis’ jaw before pulling away. “You have anything to do before we go? Harry’s been on my case all day about the schedule and he wants to leave by five,” Zayn says as he goes back to stuffing his iPad into his bag, zipping it closed and patting his pocket to ensure his phone is there.

“I packed up last night,” Louis says, turning away from the table and looking back at Zayn. “Where is Harry, anyway?” He asks, and Zayn nods his head toward the stairs.

“Bringing our bags down,” Zayn says, leaning up against the counter. “He woke me up from a nap today so I’m not helping him. Don’t you go up there, either,” Zayn grins, reaching out for Louis.

Louis comes easy, slipping his arms up around Zayn’s neck and pressing in chest-to-chest with him before their lips meet in a soft kiss.

“Not to worry,” Louis says, smiling against Zayn’s lips. “This is a much better idea,” he tells Zayn before kissing him again softly.

Zayn can’t help but to laugh lightly into the kiss. Standing in the kitchen kissing Louis seems like a much better idea than helping Harry bring their bags downstairs to load into the car.

Louis deepens the kiss and Zayn goes with it as he slips one of his hands from Louis’ hip around to settle at the small of Louis’ back, pulls him in closer. He lets his hand wander lower, cupping the curve of Louis’ arse and squeezing gently. He can’t be blamed, he supposes. Not when Louis has an arse as nice as he does. It’d be wasteful not to give it a squeeze when he can find the excuse to.

Louis groans softly, bites warningly at Zayn’s lower lip. They have no time to take it further than a cheeky snog in the kitchen but Zayn’s okay with it. He and Harry got off together earlier, anyway, and it’s not that he couldn’t go another round right now, but Harry’s about to be down any minute, bullying them out the door and onto the road.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Zayn tells Louis as the kiss breaks, mostly just to see Louis’ bright blue eyes light up as he smiles.

“Stop,” Louis says, ducks his head as he blushes. “You’re beautiful,” Louis says as he looks back up at Zayn and presses one final kiss to his lips before pulling away.

Zayn stays leaned up against the counter as Louis leaves to head upstairs and help Harry. He’s a lucky man.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis couldn’t be happier than right here in this moment, he thinks. He’s curled up on the couch, head in Harry’s lap as Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair and it’s perfect.

“Feels nice,” Louis says, letting his eyes fall closed as Harry continues to gently scratch his fingertips over Louis’ scalp.

“I’m glad,” Harry says, looking down at Louis. Louis meets his gaze, offering a smile. He’s excited for summer holidays and starting them with a few days at Harry’s parents’ place is nice, really. They’ve got the bungalow to themselves, the three of them, for the weekend and it’s nice to have the privacy but be so close to Harry’s family, really.

“Gonna go down to bed soon?” Louis asks, thinking it’s about that time. Zayn had headed down to the bungalow an hour ago to call his parents and chat for a bit and Louis was feeling about ready to join him. He’d had a long day of work and driving and he was ready to curl up in bed with his boys and sleep it all off.

“We can,” Harry says, nodding gently as he stretches out his legs a little. Louis supposes his head is getting heavy on Harry’s thigh by now.

“’Kay,” Louis says, nodding as he pushes himself up to sit again, arching to crack his back before moving to get up. Louis stands and reaches for Harry’s hands, pulling him up with him and leaning up for a quick kiss. It’s innocent and gentle and Louis parts easily. “I’ll wait at the door if you want to say goodnight to your mum,” Louis says, excusing himself to head for the entry way to put his shoes on.

Harry joins him a few moments later and Louis laces his fingers through Harry’s, holding his hand as they walk down the drive together. It’s a short walk to the bungalow, just at the other end of the property, but it’s nice to enjoy the warm evening air.

“I’m glad we came,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand as they walk.

“Me too,” Louis says, nodding a bit. He always enjoys spending time with Harry’s family and Zayn’s, too, and it’s a perfect start to their holidays.

Louis opens the front door to the bungalow, lets himself and Harry inside where he toes off his shoes and lets Harry close the door behind him. Louis makes his way through to the main bedroom, smiling when he sees Zayn sitting up in bed with his iPad.

“Hey, you’re back,” Zayn says, setting his iPad aside and smiling as Louis comes into the room.

“We are, just now,” Louis says, grinning a bit as he unbuttons his jeans, tugs them down and off his legs until he’s left in just his pants and his t-shirt. “Harry’s in the kitchen puttering, I think,” Louis says before he knees up onto the bed, settling beside Zayn and leaning back into the pillows. “How’s your mum?” he asks, knocking his foot gently into Zayn’s.

“Good, yeah,” Zayn nods, shrugging a bit. “The girls say hi, by the way,” Zayn says. Louis smiles, loving that he and Zayn can relate on having oodles of sisters.

“That’s nice,” Louis says, shifting a bit to cuddle up to Zayn’s side, always one for as much physical affection as he can get. He yawns gently against Zayn’s shoulder, letting his eyes fall closed. “M’sleepy,” Louis tells him.

“Go to sleep, then,” Zayn says, bringing his hand up to pet through Louis’ hair. “Harry will be here in a minute, I’m sure,” Zayn tells him, kissing Louis’ temple.

Louis nods gently, letting himself have a little cuddle with Zayn for a moment longer before he moves to get settled in the bed under the covers, tucked up close to Zayn. He feels Harry slip into bed on his other side before he drifts off, content and warm and happy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry wakes the next morning with Louis spooned up behind him, breathing softly against Harry’s shoulder. It’s nice and Harry appreciates a good morning cuddle. Zayn doesn’t always sleep in bed with him and Louis because he’s not so into being cuddled when he sleeps, but they don’t mind. Zayn usually sleeps in the spare room at home anyway, though they’re all in bed together now. Harry can’t see Zayn, though, he’s on the other side of Louis, but he supposes he’s curled up asleep anyway.

Harry shifts a bit, smirks when he can feel Louis’ cock pressed against his arse. Morning wood is nothing to be embarrassed about but Harry still delights in it, in the feeling of Louis hard against him. He can’t help himself but to rock his hips back a little bit, relishing in the feeling. Harry is nothing if not easy for his boys.

When he hears a snort over his shoulder, Harry blushes as he shifts to turn onto his back, Louis snuffling in sleep next to him.

“You’re awake,” Harry says as he sees Zayn sitting up against the headboard, book in hand.

“I am,” Zayn says, grinning over at Harry as he dog-ears the page he was reading and sets his book aside. “Woke up a while ago but didn’t want to actually get up,” he shrugs. “Looks like you’re… up…” Zayn smirks and Harry laughs, has no shame in reaching down to adjust his erection in his pants.

“Heyyy,” Harry whines a little, but follows it with a smile. “Can’t blame a guy for wanting some,” he says with an innocent shrug.

“You two are fucking annoying,” comes Louis’ voice from where his face is near mashed into Harry’s bicep. “M’sleepin’,” he says, and Harry laughs.

“Harry’s tryin’ to get your dick,” Zayn says conspiringly and Harry reaches across Louis to pinch Zayn’s hip for it.

“Am not,” Harry whines, but he knows it’s a lie. Waking up to Louis’ morning wood pressed against him put Harry in the mood easily.

Louis’ blue eyes blink open slowly and he grins, raising his eyebrows as he looks up at Harry.

“Liar,” he says, rocking his hips forward to press his dick against Harry’s own hip. “You’re always up for it in the mornings,” Louis tells him and Harry can’t fault him there. Harry loves a bit of morning sex, thinks it puts the day off to the best start possible. Who could blame him?

“M’up for it now,” Harry says with a sly grin, flicking his gaze up to Zayn and raising his eyebrows a little in question.

They don’t always, or even often, have sex all together. It’s not for a lack of desire among them, or that anyone likes someone else more than the other, but the semantics of navigating threesomes regularly are sometimes confusing and messy and more work than fun, at times. There’s too many limbs and it’s inevitable that someone’s going to be neglected for a few minutes while the other two are doing their thing and the intimacy they have between the three of them just doesn’t call for group sex. Besides, Harry enjoys the sex he has with Louis and with Zayn just enough and he knows Louis and Zayn enjoy their time together as well. It’s not an issue.

This morning, though…

It’s the first official day of their holiday together and they’re all here in bed together anyway.

“Might as well,” Zayn shrugs, laughing a bit as Harry reaches to pull Louis in against him to grind their hips together.

“Get lube,” Harry says, just before he presses his lips to Louis’ to kiss him deeply. He feels the bed shift as Zayn gets up to get the lubricant Harry always packs ‘just in case’, but he’s too distracted by Louis’ tongue in his mouth to worry much more about what Zayn’s doing for the time being.

Harry kisses Louis deeply as he slides his hand down Louis’ body and up under his shirt to feel his warm skin, to circle his fingertips around one of Louis’ nipples before pinching gently and swallowing up the moan Louis lets out.

Zayn returns quickly, this time on Harry’s other side so he’s between Louis and Zayn now. Harry breaks his kiss with Louis to watch as Zayn leans in to press his lips to Louis’, watches them snog gently and can’t help but smile. They’re so utterly beautiful together, Harry isn’t sure how he got lucky enough to have both of them love him but he’s not going to complain, either.

“You two are gorgeous,” Harry says as he slips his hand out of Louis’ shirt and down to curl around Louis’ erection in his pants. Harry squeezes him gently, loving the little whimper Louis lets out into Zayn’s kiss.

“So’re you,” Zayn says when he pulls back from kissing Louis. “Get your clothes off,” Zayn says to him, smirking when both Harry and Louis move to tug their clothes off. Harry wiggles out of his pants, casts them to the floor as Louis peels his t-shirt up and off before shimmying out of his own pants. Zayn must have lost his when he got the lube and now Harry’s in heaven, surrounded by his two naked boys.

“C’mere,” Harry says as he reaches for Zayn to pull him down into a kiss as he feels Louis’ hand slide across his hip and to curl around his hard cock, stroking him slowly. Harry hears Louis moan as he and Zayn kiss and he knows Zayn is touching Louis, too. It’s perfect.

“What do you want, Haz?” Louis asks, a little breathy as he rocks his hips against Harry’s side. Harry can feel Zayn’s hand around Louis’ cock, bumping into his hip each time Louis presses his hips against him.

“Should fuck me, Lou,” Harry says, breaking the kiss to look up at Louis with a little coy smirk. “Haven’t had your cock in too long,” he says, though it’s only been about a week. Still, Harry’s feeling hard up for it and is shameless in his desire to get fucked. He’s always been easy for bottoming, loves the sensation of being filled and fucked and both Zayn and Louis are willing to fulfill his wishes.

“Yeah, baby,” Louis says, groaning softly as he leans into Harry for a kiss. “Whatever you want,” he says as he takes the bottle of lube from Zayn.

“I want to watch you two,” Harry says, all bright eyed and shifting a bit beneath the two of them. “Touch each other… you’re so hot together,” Harry tells them as he steals the lubricant from Louis.

Harry grins as Zayn shifts up on his knees a bit, leaning over Harry to press a heated kiss to Louis’ lips. He watches as their tongues slip together, watches when Louis’ hand slides down Zayn’s chest to curl around Zayn’s cock and stroke him slow, teasing as he pulls. Zayn’s own fingertips tease over the head of Louis’ hard cock and Harry smirks at the way Louis’ hips stutter a little at the sensitivity.

Harry pops open the bottle of lubricant as he watches his boys kissing, drizzles some of the lube over his fingertips and sets the bottle aside as he shifts between Louis and Zayn. Harry is shameless as he slips his hand down between his legs, past his balls, and rubs his lubed fingertips against his hole. He’s eager to not drag this out and just get on with it, really.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps a little as he presses his first finger inside of himself, shuddering a little. One doesn’t hurt, it’s easy, and he likes the feeling as he eases it deeper before pulling back again to twist in his second finger.

Above him, Louis pulls back from the kiss with Zayn to look down at where Harry is fingering himself open, getting himself ready for Louis’ cock.

“You’re unbelievable,” Louis laughs, giving Zayn’s cock a squeeze as he watches Harry. “Fuckin’ easy for it, aren’t you?” He asks, grinning a bit as Zayn sits back on the bed and reaches for Harry’s cock where it’s hard and laying against his hip. Harry moans at Zayn’s touch, shudders a bit as he rocks his hips down against his fingers inside himself.

“Shut up,” Harry whines a little, spreading his fingers gently inside himself to stretch himself a bit more. “Not my fault I like what I like,” he says, follows it up with a moan as Zayn slowly pumps his cock.

“Course not, babe,” Zayn says. He moves to stretch out alongside Harry, pressing himself in close to Harry to kiss him. Harry kisses him deeply, messy, shuddering as Louis’ hand closes around Harry’s wrist and eases his fingers out of himself. That’s hot, he thinks, loving how Louis’ taking control like that.

Harry is briefly distracted by Zayn’s kiss until he feels Louis’ fingers press into his arse this time, feels Louis curl them and seek out Harry’s prostate. He moans loudly against Zayn’s mouth as Louis presses against his prostate, grinding his hips down and deciding he wants more sooner rather than later.

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry says, turning from Zayn for a moment to look up at Louis with pleading eyes, eager for Louis to fuck him. “I want you so bad,” Harry tells Louis as he reaches out to Louis’ cock, closing his hand around Louis’ length and stroking him a few times. Zayn hums beside him, a low, pleased sound as he watches Harry stroke Louis’ cock. Harry has plans for Zayn, too, and doesn’t want him to go unsatisfied. Harry knows he and Louis will take care of Zayn, too.

“Lay back, Zayn,” Harry says to him as he shifts to push himself up a little. Zayn does as Harry asks, stretches out on the bed next to Harry before Harry shifts over onto his side, tosses his leg over Zayn’s so their legs are slotted together and he’s pressed up against Zayn’s side and can run his hand over Zayn’s chest before pulling Zayn into a kiss. He’s got his back and arse to Louis now, practically laying on his tummy against Zayn, and it gives Louis easy access to fuck him, and Harry’s got it all sorted now.

Harry mouths down along Zayn’s jaw and neck, nipping gently and sucking at his pulse point while his hand wanders down Zayn’s body to curl around Zayn’s cock and stroke him gently. Louis watches them for a moment, watches the way Zayn and Harry kiss and touch each other. Harry loves knowing Louis’ watching them but he’s eager for more and can’t help but lift his hips a little in invitation.

“Alright, alright,” Louis laughs as he reaches for the lubricant again, squeezes some out to slick up his cock before he shifts, nudges Harry’s thighs apart to settle himself between them. “You ready?” Louis asks, guiding his cock to press against Harry’s entrance.

“Yes, fuck,” Harry moans, dropping his head to Zayn’s chest for a moment as Louis rocks his hips forward and presses into him. He’s slow, gentle about it, and Harry relishes in the feeling of Louis filling him up. Harry moans, biting his lip gently as Louis presses in all the way, groans at the feeling of Louis’ hips pressing against his arse and grinding into him deeper.

“Good?” Louis asks once he’s fully inside, always one to make sure Harry’s okay, and Harry loves him for it but he doesn’t need pleasantries right now.

“Yeah,” Harry purrs, nodding and remembering he’s got Zayn beneath him also. He leans up to kiss Zayn, resumes stroking Zayn’s cock as Louis pulls his hips back slowly and thrusts forward into Harry again.

Harry’s always had a bit of a hard time keeping himself quiet when he’s getting fucked and he knows Zayn and Louis both appreciate that about him, so he doesn’t hold back. He moans as he pulls back from Zayn, gasps a bit when Louis’ hips thrust just right and his cock presses up against Harry’s prostate. Harry shudders, slides his hand up Zayn’s body again before pressing two of his fingers into Zayn’s mouth.

Harry watches as Zayn sucks on his fingers, moans at the feeling of Zayn’s tongue curling around and in between Harry’s two fingers to slick them up with his saliva. Zayn knows Harry’s going to finger him and he’s eager for it.

Harry pulls his fingers back, reaches down between Zayn’s legs and presses his spit-slick fingertips to Zayn’s arsehole, rubbing gentle smooth circles there as Zayn spreads his legs wider.

“Touch yourself, Zayn,” Louis says from above Harry’s back. He’s got one hand braced on Harry’s hip, the other holding himself up on the bed as he grinds his hips hard, deep into Harry. He watches as Zayn does as he’s told and curls a hand around his cock, watches as Zayn strokes himself in long, leisurely touches to tease himself and drag it out. He’s so beautiful, Louis thinks.

Harry shudders as Louis thrusts into him, each thrust pressing him in against Zayn’s hip until he’s grinding his cock against Zayn and moaning at the friction. He stutters a little as he presses his fingers into Zayn, twisting his wrist a bit and easing them back slowly. He and Louis like it so different, but Harry is happy to do what it takes to keep them happy.

When he fingers Louis it’s slow, steady. Louis likes Harry’s fingers deep inside him, gentle pulses against his prostate and the feeling of being able to squeeze down on Harry’s fingers. Zayn’s different, though. Zayn likes the long thrusts of Harry’s slender fingers inside of him. He likes feeling Harry drag his fingers out slowly and push them back in deep, barely resting inside a moment before he’s easing them out again for another thrust.

Zayn moans as Harry gets right to it, moans at the feeling of Harry’s long fingers fucking into him, can’t help the way he tips his head back against the pillows and drops his jaw in a low moan. He’s stroking himself off the way he likes, slow and long in contrast to the quick, deep thrusts of Harry’s fingers. It’s perfect. He’s not going to last long like this, especially not with the way he meets Louis’ eyes above him as Louis fucks into Harry.

Louis shudders, biting his lip as he looks at Zayn and grinds his cock into Harry’s arse. It’s perfect, the three of them like this, and Louis is glad for it. He’s missed it being the three of them, not that he doesn’t love sex with just Harry and just Zayn. He absolutely does, but it always feels special, the three of them. Like they’re reconfirming something to each other, how much they all love one another and want to be together. It’s incredible and Louis feels a tightness in his chest as he watches Harry press soft kisses down Zayn’s sharp jawline. His boys are so perfect for him.

“M’gonna come,” Louis moans out, grinding deep into Harry and trying to hold it off a little longer, but it’s no use. Harry’s always so tight and perfect for him, so willing and eager and desperate to take his cock. It gets him off like nothing else and it’s a moment more before he comes, hips pressed tight to Harry’s arse as he fills him with his come.

Beneath him, Harry’s eyes fall closed as he tips his head back, the feeling of Louis coming inside of him distracting him from fingering Zayn for the moment. Not long, though, because Zayn whines at the back of his throat, close enough that Harry stopping is almost devastating to him.

Harry groans as Louis pulls out and flops onto the bed next to him and Zayn to watch them. He grins a bit, grinds his fingers deeper into Zayn as he rocks his cock against Zayn’s hip. He’s going to come soon, and gasps out his surprise as he feels Louis’ fingers press into his arse, twist in deep and press up against his prostate hard.

“Oh fuck,” Harry cries out, shuddering and grinding his hips against Zayn a little harder. Louis’ pressing kisses to the back of Harry’s neck and shoulders as he thrusts his fingers inside of Harry. Harry feels Louis’ come drip down over his balls and it’s filthy and delicious and he arches his back sharply, grinds his hips forward once more before he’s coming against Zayn’s hip and sliding against him with it.

“Come for us, babe,” Louis purrs to Zayn, hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder to watch Zayn stroke himself off while Harry fingers him fast and deep.

“Gonna,” Zayn agrees, nodding a bit and tipping his head up to Harry for a kiss. Harry obliges, knows Zayn loves to be kissed as he comes, and that’s it.

Zayn kisses Harry deeply, moans into it as his hips jerk and he comes, shoots up over his chest and against Harry’s arm and it’s the most beautiful think Louis’ ever watched.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Louis says as he nuzzles against Harry’s hairline and kisses just beneath Harry’s earlobe. “Both of you, so fucking beautiful for me,” he tells them, smiling as Harry slips his fingers out of Zayn slowly.

They settle together, the three of them a tangled up, spooned together mess of sweat and come and stickiness but none of them can find the energy to care at the moment.

“Fuck, that was good,” Harry sighs as he laces his fingers with Louis’, cuddling their hands in between against his chest and Zayn’s ribs.

“Mm,” Zayn agrees, sated and looking sleepy and lovely. He shifts a bit, more onto his side to cuddle into Harry and slip his arm around Harry’s waist to rest his hand on the curve of Louis’ hip.

“Back to sleep, hm?” Louis asks, smiling against Harry’s shoulder where he’s spooned up against him.

“Gotta shower,” Harry sighs, whining a little. “Mum wants us to go out for breakfast this morning,” he says, smirks a bit.

“Can’t turn up this gross, can we,” Zayn says as he laughs a little and kisses Harry’s chin.

“Five more minutes,” Louis whines softly, nuzzling into Harry’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

If five minutes turns into an hour and waking up to knocking and Anne’s voice declaring she doesn’t want to walk in on anything she shouldn’t see, well, maybe Harry scrambles for the blankets just a little.


End file.
